


The Truth Stings but Lies Hurt Worse

by Mythgirl411



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, F/M, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: Truth is much like fire. Hard to understand, ever-changing.They say that the truth can set you free. But does it really ever do just that? Or does the truth leave more destruction in it's wake then the lie we built our lives around and believed in?When Bella is dumped by Edward she goes to the Volturi to end her human life and get revenge. However she finds so much more. A woman who becomes like a mother to her and three men willing to aid and heal her and become like fathers to her. Four individuals who want to show her what true love has to offer. But what happens when the Cullens come back into the picture and her once perfect world comes tumbling down? Can you forgive someone who has lied and told you so many half-truths that you no longer know what to trust? Or will the lies eat away at you till you cease to exist? After all it is said that lies can't grow. Once plucked they can only wither. But every truth, once planted, grows into a tall, noble tree.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Caius (Twilight)/Marcus (Twilight)/Original Character(s), jane/alec/felix/demetri/bella swan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	1. Truths and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm right and wrong, moral and immoral, good and bad, a hero and a villain, and I've been just as capable of truth as I have been lies.
> 
> Bella learns the truth behind the lies she was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy. Gonna introduce the character real quick then get to the main story. 
> 
> Adalet Ela Volturi. She is the mate of the three kings and like a mother to the guards. She has strawberry blond hair. She has the powers of Contaminant Immunity, Decelerated Aging, Semi-Immortality or Immortality, Disease Immunity, Enhanced Condition, Limb Reattachment, Head Reattachment, Organic Preservation, Pain Suppression, Regrowth, and Telomere Regeneration. She's sassy, stubborn, loving, caring, sarcastic, witty, and extremely protective of her family and friends. 
> 
> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Bella pov _  
I was in the forest sobbing. Edward had broken up with me in the most horrible way and he left me broken. After a bit I dried my eyes and got myself together. I had to leave. Now. I needed to get to Volterra to contact the Volturi.

I went home and got the money I had saved then packed some clothes and stuff and left. I left a note for dad telling him I needed to get away and I would contact him later.

Once I landed in Italy I got a taxi and went to Volterra. It was very cloudy outside today. Perfect. I walked around for a little bit before I decided to sit down on a bench and take a break. Suddenly a hand was placed on my shoulder.   
"Are you alright dear?" I looked up to see a woman standing there. She had strawberry blond hair which was in a braid. She had a black cape on and I saw her red eyes. I sighed in relief.   
"Are you part of the Volturi?" She looked shocked then looked softly at me.   
"How do you know that child?" I looked down.   
"It's complicated." The woman smiled then held out a hand to me.   
"Come. We can talk more but we must go away." I nodded and took her hand. I saw two people with her get my luggage at her request. 

We traveled for a bit before we made it to a large tower. We went in and made it to a elevator where we went down. 

Once we stepped off she put her hood down. I saw the others bow to her.   
"Ma'am." She nodded her head then smiled gently at me.   
"What is your name?"   
"Bella. Isabella."   
"It's nice to meet you. I'm Adalet though I typically go by Ada."

We talked as we walked and eventually we stopped at two large doors. Outside a man with dirty blond hair and red eyes was waiting. He bowed.   
"My Queen." Ada held a gentle smile on her face towards this vampire.  
"Demetri. Are they in?"   
"Yes ma'am." Ada nodded her head and Demetri opened the door. She gently nudged me in and I followed her in. I saw four thrones and off to the side was a table with four chairs. I saw three men standing there. A man with long black hair and red eyes smiled when he saw Ada.   
"Amore." She smiled and walked over to him placing a gentle hand on his cheek.   
"Aro." He took her hand in his gently and I saw his eyes loose focus then he smiled and looked at me.   
"Hello little one." Ada had slipped towards the blond man and had her arms around his neck. I noticed the other man hovering close to her as well. Aro went to me.   
"How do you know of us young one?" I took a deep breath and spoke.   
"The Cullens." With my words everyone froze. I heard the blond man growl.   
"Again?! They dare defy the law again?!" Ada moved to shush him and calm him down. I saw the pain in her eyes though. Just then the man who had not spoken yet spoke.   
"Aro." Aro turned towards this man and went to him. Aro took his hand then looked shocked. He looked at me softly.   
"It's alright Isabella. We won't hurt you." Ada came over to me and gently took my hand.   
"He's right child. You are too special to us for us to ever hurt you."   
"Special?" Ada nodded her head and put a gentle hand on my cheek.   
"You have a special bond with my mates and I. It's a soul parent-child bond. Besides that you are mated to some here though that is their place to tell you." She took my hand and smiled.   
"Why don't we go walk around and then we can talk later?" I nodded my head and followed her.

She ended up taking me to her wing of the castle and gave me a room not too far from hers. I couldn't believe it. I had come to find myself and revenge and ended up finding a family. A real family. One that would not abandon me like the Cullens had done. 

_Adalet pov_  
Once I had settled Bella in I went to find my mates. I found them in our large shared study. I smiled and went over to Marcus wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled and patted my hands. Aro spoke.   
"Is she alright?" I sighed and sat down next to Marcus.   
"She will be once we help her but right now her heart holds so much sadness and hatred I am not sure she is alright." Marcus took my hand and rubbed it gently.   
"Everything will be fine Ada. Trust me." I smiled and leaned into him.  
"I hope so. I really do."


	2. Hidden Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella gets to know her new family better and finds out why the kings really dislike the Cullens.
> 
> Telling the truth and making someone cry is better than telling a lie and making someone smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New chapter time. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Adalet pov_  
I was sitting with Caius and Marcus at the moment. I had a short sleeveless black dress on and was leaning against Marcus who was using one hand to rub my leg while the other was turning the pages of his book. After a bit a knock sounded on the door. Caius spoke.  
"Come in." The door opened and I saw Alec.   
"Masters. Mistress. Isabella would like to come in if that's alright." I nodded my head.   
"Let her in." Alec bowed and let the human girl come in.  
"What is it sweetie?" Bella came over and sat down across from us.

It had been two weeks and Bella had slowly opened herself up more and Marcus had told me that she was accepting the bonds she held to us. I was overjoyed at the fact that I would finally have a daughter. 

Bella spoke.   
"Could you tell me why you hate the Cullens?" Caius growled while Marcus sighed. I spoke.   
"Afton. Please get Aro for me." He bowed and left to get my other mate. Marcus kissed my head.   
"Are you sure?"   
"I am. It will be fine Marcus. Trust me." He nodded and rubbed my arms.

The minute Aro came in he sped over to me.   
"You don't have to do this amore. We can tell her."   
"No. Bella deserves to know the full truth." I looked at Bella.   
"You are right that the kings are less then pleased with the Cullens. You should know what happened to you has happened before. To me when I was human." Bella looked shocked.   
"You mean?" I nodded my head.   
"I met the Cullens when I was young. I was in high school like you. They were the new students while I was the head of my show-choir and the lead in theatre club. At first I just left them alone. They stuck to themselves and I doubted they wanted to be bothered. But then Edward took a interest in me. He began trying to be friends with me and eventually I let him. But he was not who he appears to be. Edward makes a habit of playing with human girls and leaving them broken. Normally he never let them in on the secret but with me he did. I found out later it was probably because he was hoping to break me to the point I would kill myself. He wanted to make it so I never met my mates." Bella looked shocked. Caius threaded his fingers through my own. I took a deep breath then spoke.   
"He promised me grand things. That we would always be together. That nothing would separate us. That we would have eternity together. Then one day he told me that I was just a toy. That I was nothing to him and his family. That was the first and only time he told me the truth. Edward was hoping I would get so depressed that I would kill myself. But it didn't work. I grew furious and came here where I found out the truth. I found out everything. That I wasn't a mate to Edward but to the three kings. The Cullens have no idea what happened to me. They think I died or was killed but they don't know the truth. They are not as innocent as they wish for people to believe. I am sorry that you have to hear this but you are right. You deserve to know the truth." Bella spoke.   
"So they did this before? Everything was just a game." I sighed and went over pulling the girl to me. She curled into me and sobbed. After a bit she fell asleep and I adjusted her so she was more comfortable. Aro spoke.   
"I think it's time we bring them in for their mistake."   
"No. Wait till she is turned. Then bring them in. They deserve nothing but the absolute truth from everyone." I said. Marcus came over and kissed my forehead.   
"I am sorry amore." I shook my head.  
"You all were not at fault." Caius spoke.  
"We rule our kind. We should have known what was going on."   
"You couldn't help it. Haven't we had this very discussion before?" Aro chuckled.  
"We have but you know we still feel responsible for it mi amore." I rolled my eyes but smiled. Aro kissed me.   
"Relax amore. We know it's not our fault but we just don't like that anything hurt you." I put my hand on his cheek and he smiled at my thoughts.   
"We know." He said quietly to me. I smiled and then looked down at the girl sleeping on me. Poor child. To go through so much. Thankfully it did not get to the point I got to. 

**Two weeks later **  
I was in the garden reading a book when Bella came in. 

It had been two weeks and after much persuasion we had told the girl the whole truth as to who she was to us. I saw the relief and relaxation in her when we explained that she was our soul daughter. She had told me when it was just the two of us that she was very happy to have found out she would have eternal parents. 

Bella came over and laid down with her head in my lap. I laughed and brushed her hair with my fingers. She smiled and closed her eyes falling asleep instantly. I smiled and watched her when the sun suddenly came out. It touched my skin and I began to glow a little bit.   
"You always did glow with the sunlight." I looked up to see Caius standing there with a smile. I smiled and motioned him over. He came over and gave me a kiss which I gladly returned. I pulled away and spoke.  
"Shouldn't you be in court?"   
"There is nothing pressing so I thought I would spend a little time with you." I smiled and spoke.  
"Oh really? Then I suppose I would not mind having a little company." Caius chuckled and spoke.   
"You love to tease."   
"Only the people I care about." He smiled and put a gentle hand on my cheek. I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes. Caius spoke.   
"So beautiful."   
"And you are just now noticing this?" I teased. Caius chuckled and spoke.  
"No. I have known for a very long time just how amazing you are amore." I smiled and put my hand in his. I leaned against him and relaxed till Demetri came over.   
"My queen. You need to see this." He handed me tablet and I looked to see something shocking.   
"Who is looking into my death?"   
"The Cullens. They are back in your hometown." I scowled and spoke.   
"Demetri. Take Bella to her room. Stay with her. I need to speak to the others about this." Caius helped me up and then spoke.   
"We won't let anything happen to you." I smiled and stroked his cheek.  
"I know." Caius smiled softly and kissed my forehead, leaving his lips there for a brief moment. 

We went and told Aro and Marcus everything. They were both furious and worried. Marcus held me close.   
"They may come here to get aid in their search." Aro said. I grew nervous and sank into Marcus. He smiled softly and rubbed my arms. This was not going to be easy. They would need to be told. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
